


Feeling Festive

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten's into the Christmas spirit this year.</p><p>(Merry Christmas, fandom?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Festive

**Author's Note:**

> Everyones writing the mistletoe prompt so i thought id jump on the bandwagon

It was almost Christmas, and after Stitching into a dead Santa Claus actor Kirsten was feeling festive.

There were three dozen cookies already baked and iced, thanks to Camille's help (although she may have eaten more than she iced). There was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, strung with lights and ornaments hung from every branch. It was the most festive Kirsten had been since she was a little kid.

Camille hung wreaths and mistletoe on every door, with a strict rule that she and Kirsten would not be kissing, ever. Kirsten readily agreed to that rule.

"I invited Cameron and Linus to dinner," Camille said as they finished decorating the table.

"It's only the 23rd of December, not the 25th." Kirsten pointed out.

"So? Linus is going to his parents on Christmas and Cameron is nortiously reclusive on Christmas."

"So we have to have them over for dinner now?"

"Yep." Camille said simply, a devious smile spread across her face.

***

Cameron and Linus showed up within minutes of each other. Camille made lasagana and Kirsten finished up the cookies. It wasn't your traditional Christmas dinner, but they weren't traditional people.

"Merry Christmas!" Cameron and Linus yelled in unison when Kirsten opened the door. 

Kirsten smiled. "It's not Christmas yet."

"Close enough, Tinsel." Cameron replied, pushing past her into the living room.

"Tinsel? Not your best 'term of endearment'." She said, heading back to the kitchen.

"I know," he said. "I tried to be festive and it didn't work."

After dinner, they all sat in the living room drinking eggnog and telling awful Christmas stories from the past. When it was time to leave, Kirsten and Camille walked the boys out.

"Wait! Everyone freeze!" Camille yelled suddenly.

The other three froze in place, looking back at Camille in confusion.

"I believe," she said, pulling Linus backwards by the arm roughly, "that Kirsten and Cameron are underneath mistletoe together."

Kirsten glanced at Cameron, who had gone pale.

"Do we have to?" He asked, tugging at his coat.

"Yes." Camille and Linus said in unison.

"What's the matter, Rudolph? You don't want to kiss me?" Kirsten teased.

"N-no, I-" he was cut off by Kirsten's lips.

She was grasping the front of his shirt and holding him to her. Realizing that this was actually happening, he slipped his hands around her waist. She released his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers gently through his hair.

It was over as suddenly as it began. Kirsten had released him and taken a step back, wiping her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron. I hope you enjoyed your present."


End file.
